japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Quasimodo
Appearance Quasimodo is a deformed hunchback, that lives in paris. He's face is deform, and he has a curved hunchback. Quasimodo has red hair and wears a green tights, along with a green t- shirt. He also wears brow shoes. Quasimodo's eye color is light blue. In the second film he wear a purple orange stripe circus outfit along with a blue cape and purple hat. History Quasimodo first appears as a infant, whose face wasn't seen but described by Frollo as a monster. Quasimodo's parents were gyspys who were sneaking in Notre Dame, but were caught by Frollo and his man. Quasimod's mother ran away from the soldiers, and was chase into Notre Dame. Frollo thinks that she stole items, but she was actually carrying Quasimodo. Quasimodo's mother hit her head on the stairs of Notre dame ,and was killed. Frollo finds out that Quasimodo's mother was trying to save Quasimodo. Frollo sees Quasimodo's deform face, and decides to drown Quasimodo. But the archdeacon make Frollo raise Quasimodo as his own for killing an innocent woman. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Twenty years have pass and Quasimodo lives in the Bell Towers of Notre Dame. Quasimodo is trap in the bell tower, and curse to be the bell ringer of Notre Dame. But he has stone Gargoyles friends name Victor, Hugo and Lawerance to keep him company. Quasimodo has been told by Frollo that he's mother abandon him. He has also been told to not go into public, because of his deform face. He also believe that a gyspy like Esmeralda were terriable people. But sees the Gyspy's as kind people. The garogoyles tell Quaimodo to go against Frollo's rules of leaving the tower to attend the festival of fools. At the festival of fools, Quasimodo meets Esmeralda, and falls in love with her. When Quaimodo goes on stage to see if he's face can be pull off, the people of paris see that he's face is real. Clopin crowns Quasimodo king of Fools, and the people are happy. But then the people throw fruit at Quasimodo, and tie him up on stage. Quasimodo asks for Frollo's help, but Frollo does not help him. Esmeradla cuts Quasimodo free, and ask's to let Quasimodo have freedom. But Frollo disagrees the offer, and Esmeralda escapes from Frollo's guard. Quasimodo is sent back to the bell tower, and is to stay there until Esmeralda is capture. Quasimodo then hears Esmeralda's song " God help the outcast", but is chase by her to lead her to his room. Quasimodo then helps Esmeralda escape from Frollo's guards. Quasimodo then finds Phoebus, and Phoebus tells Quasimodo to keep Esmeralda save from danger. Phoebus also says that Quasimodo is lucky to have Esmeralda as a friend. Then Quasimodo piants a wooden doll of Esmeralda, the he rings the bells.The next day Quasimodo finds Esemeralda with an injured Phoebus, he leads them to his room. Quasimodo then sees Esmeralda kiss Phoebus right in front of his eyes. Quasimodo is heart broken,and rips the card of hearts. Quasimodo then tells Esmeralda and the other gyspys to leave. Quasimodo is then given a neckalace to the court of miracles, so this way he can find Esmeralda. He then hides Phoebus under the table, so Frollo doesn't find out. Frollo comes and knows that Quasimodo let Esmeralda escape. Frollo then tells him that he will go to the court of miracles, and attack with a thousand man. Frollo then leaves, and Phoebus wakes up telling Quasimodo to come with him to save Esmeralda. Quasimodo says no ,and he also tells Phoebus that he can this obey Frollo again. Phoebus then tells Quasimodo that Esmeralda sticked up for him at the festival of fools. Phoebus then leaves, and Quasimodo then come along with Phoebus only for Esmeralda's sake. Both of them then go to the coyrt of miracles, but are caught by Clopin and the other gyspys to believe them to by spies for Frollo. Esmeralda then tells Clopin that Quaismodo and Phoebus aren't spies. Quasimodo and Phoebus is set free. But Frollo catches all the gyspy's including Phoebus and Esmeralda. Quasimodo beggs for Frollo to let everyone go, but Frolo refuses. Once again Quasimodo is sent back to the bell tower, but this time tie up in chains. The Gargoyles tell Quasimodo to break the chains, but Quasimodo say he already had try. He tells Hugo , Victor and Laverne that it's all his fault, and that Frollo has already won. The Gargoyles tell him not to give up, and Quasimodo says for them to leave him alone. The gargoyle turn to stone, and Quasimodo hears what Frollo is about to do to Esmeralda. Quasimodo then breaks the chains that tied him up. He then swings down and free Esmeralda from the fire. Quasimodo the carry's Esmermeralda up to the bell tower shouting " Santcuary". Quasimodo and everyone fights the guards, while Esmeralda is fainted. Quasimodo then thinks that Esmeralda is dead, then starts to cry. Frollo think comes in with a knife behind his back, and tells Quasimodo that it was his duty to kill her. Quasimodo then sees the shadowed knife, and block Frollo's attack. Quasimodo then pushes Frollo to a wall. Furious of his anger Quasimodo yells at Frollo, until Esmeralda wake up. Frollo Grabs the knife, but Quasimodo runs out with Esmeralda. Quasimodo trys to prptect Esmeralda from Frollo. Frollo tells Quasimodo that He kill his mother 20 Years ago. Quasimodo then trys to avenage his mother, while saving Esmeralda. Frollo falls to his death, then Quasimodo falls as well. But Quasimodo is saved by Phoebus, and is reunited with Esmeralda. Quasimodo then decides that Esmeralda belongs with Phoebus. Phoebus and Esermeralda kiss, and Quasimodo is happy for them. Everyone cheers for Quasimodo and accept him as a hero. Quasimodo is accepted into society, and is carry out of the city by the cheering townspeople of Paris. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Now that Frollo is gone, Quasimodo can now Interact with people. Quasimodo is still a bell ringer of Notre Dame, he rings the bells happily with Hugo, Laverne, and Victor. Quasimodo is helping the people celebrate the Festival. He is trying his hardest to find true love. Quasimodo is still a friend to Phoebus and Esmeralda. Quasimodo has a new best friend name Zephyr. Zephyr is Phoebus and Esmeralda's son. Zephyr asked Quasimodo if anyone will scream his name at the festival. But Quasimodo tells Zephyr that he doesn't think no one will. Then the circus comes to paris. Later on Quasimodo is ringing the bells, and keeping an eye on the famous bell call La Fidele. A girl name Madellaine shows up ,and Quasimodo hides from her. Madellaine sees Quasimodo under the bell, and laughs telling him that the bell looks like he is wearing a huge hat. Both of them laugh at the joke, then Madellaine asks the bell ringer his name. Quasimodo tells her his name, and Quasimodo hides under a curtain. Madellaine pulls the curtain, and sees Quasimodo's face. Madellaine leaves ,and Quasimodo makes a woodern stick figure of her. Quasimodo is sad, and sings an orindary miracle to Laverne. Laverne, Hugo, and Victor suggest that Quasimodo to go to the circus. The next day Quasimodo wears a purple orange stipe circus outfit, along with a blue cape, and a purple hat. He asks how does he look to Phoebus, Esmeralda,and Zephyr. They all tell Quasimodo that he looks great. Quasimodo and his friends sees the circus, and Phoebus notices that Quasimodo likes Madellaine. Phoebus suggest that Quasimdo go talk to Madelliane. But Quasimodo blushes in embrassement, then ater the circus. Zephyr also notice that Madellaine is Quasimodo's future wife. Quasimodo says no to Zephyr and swing him around. The two of them walk around the circus singing I'll stick with u, which symbolizes their unbreakable friendship. While Zephyr is a sleep with his parents, Quasimodo goes on a date with Madelliane. Quasimodo shows Madelliane a bakery, a flower field, and his favorite spot of paris that shows a great view of the city. After Quasimodo teaches Madeilliane how to hang on to the rope, he and her go to the bell tower to dry off from the rain. When Quasimodo and Madelliane are warm by the fire, he shows Madellaine La Fidele. Quasimodo also gives Madelliane the woodern stick figure of her, and as return Quasimodo gets a kiss on his forehead by Madelliane. As Madelliane leaves, Quasimodo fiants on the floor by the surpise kiss. The next day Quasimodo thinks he's sick, so he asks Esmeralda for advice. Quasimodo finds out that he is in love with Madelliane. Phoebus on the other hand thinks that Sarousch is using Madelliane to steal items. Quasimodo is mad at Phoebus for thinking that Madelliane is a thief, and leaves the tent. Bak at the bell tower, Quasimodo is wondering about Madellaine. Quasimodo comes out of the bell tower with the flower in his hand. Madelliane finds him, and they talk. Quasimodo asks Madelliane to come the festival with him. But Madelliane says no. Quasimodo then asks Madelliane to tell him the truth. Then they hear the bell tower, and go back to it. Quasimodo finds out that Sarousch stole La Fidele. Quasimodo is also mad that Madelliane knew about the plan all along. Quasimodo is even more mad to think that Madelliane liked him. Quaasimodo then tells Phoebus that he was right all along about Madellaine. Madelliane is arrested for a crime she didn't do, she tells Quasimodo that she is innocent. Quasimod doesn't look at Madelliane, and closes the door. Quasimodo is then walking up stairs crying. He then hears Laverne, Hugo, and Vicor calling his name. Quasimodo then finds out from Laverne that Zephyr and Dijiah went after Sarousch. Quasimodo then go to Phoebus and Esmeralda to tell them what happen. Madelliane then gives Phoebus advice to show them where Sarousch is at. Madelliane is brought to the court of miracles as a prisoner. Quasimodo and the othesr found Saroush at the court of miracles. Sarousch has Zephyr for a hostage. Quasimodo is still mad at Madelliane, she she asks him to forgive her. She also asks him to trust her, and his heart. Quasimodo then trusts Madelliane again, and they hatch a plan to free Zephyr from Sarousch. They both use the rope trick that Madelliane pratice for years doing. The trick works, and Quasimodo happily.is proud of Madelliane. Zephyr is reunited with Phoebus and Esmeralda. Sarousch is then arrested, and goes to prison. The next day is the festival, and La Fidele is return to the bell tower. Quasimodo is seen at the top of the bell tower ringing La Fidele. Everyone announces their love to each other,then everyone stops to look at Quasimodo. Quasimodo gives Madelliane a flower to symbolize their love. Hugo, Victor and Laverne are sad to see Quasimodo leave them. But Madelliane saids she will take good care of Quasimodo for them. Madlliane is able to see Laverne, Hugo, and Victor not turn into stone. This surpises Laverne, Hugo and Victor to brak their mouths apart. Zephyr rings La Fidele the very first time ever, for his best friend Quasimodo. Quasimodo and Madelliane have their first kiss, then scream out their love for each other so everyone of Paris can hear. Trivia Quasimodo is 20 years old in the first film, and 26 years old in the second film. Quasimodo is shown to be great at making woodern stick figures. Quasimodo is good at singing, and is the fourth Disney main character to have red hair. Quasimodo and his wife Madellaine are the only two to be raise by the villians of the movie. Quasimodo is similar to Simba, Dumbo, Cinderella, and Bambi for great reasons. Quasimodo is the only Disney main character to be a husband without a child. Quasimodo's voice actor is Tom Hulce. Tom Hulce does Quasimdo's speaking voice, and singing voice in both Disney films. Quasimodo is shown to be great at carrying a person with one arm without any problems. Quasimodo is the only Disney main character to take advice from a female character. Gallery